Naruto timeline :)
by AngelicSummoner
Summary: A quick timeline of events before the story of Naruto. Please enjoy, and if any, please point out any events I missed. Big thanks to Reno of the Troika, the beta reader of this timeline. Teen rating for a few curse words.


_**(going of the wiki and peoples ages)**_  
 _ **Also nothing in depth, just a summary**_  
 _ **Warning: I own nothing and there are some cuss words and one theory.**_

 _ **Beta: Reno of the Troika**_

* * *

Naruto Timeline

 **Kaguya came to the world. After some time she ate the shinju fruit.**

 **The Sage of the Six Paths (Hagoromo) and his brother (Hamaru) were born.**

 **Kaguya was sealed away and Hamaru and company went to the moon.**

 **The Sage of the Six Paths had two sons, and bullshit started.**

 **The tailed beast were created.**

 **Madara and Hashirama were born.**  
\- Figuring they were born around the same time, this happened at least 90 years before the start of Shipudden, or 87 to 86 years in the original series. Kakuzu is 91 years old in Shipudden when he died, and Onoki was 79 years old and had fought Madara in his past. Going of the basis that Madara, Hashirama, and Kakuzu are all around the same age, they are about twelve years older than Onoki.

 **Izuna dies, and Madara gains the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**  
\- Izuna was 24 when he died. He was the second oldest of five children. Since he was rather young, that means his three younger brothers died at a young age. It stated that the three younger brothers all died in battle, meaning they were either 6, 7,or 8 years old. By saying this, all siblings had to at least be born in a year of each other. The greatest it could be is two years. At Izuna's death, Madara had to be around 25-27 years old.

 **The leaf village is formed**  
\- This happened around at least a year after Izuna's death.

 **Battle of Onoki and Mu vs Madara**  
\- This most likely happened before Madara defected, otherwise Hashirama would have found out and most of Shippuden would have never happened. Also I'm pretty sure that Madara was very much weakened after his battle with Hashirama. Onoki was also rather young when this happened. My guess is Madara was between 29-31, making Onoki around the ages of 17-19.

 **Madara vs Hashirama**  
\- This couldn't have happened much longer after the previous battle. The longest period between would be two years. I'm pretty sure Hashirama would have hunted Madara down for his actions against the Tsuchikage. Mito also becomes the first holder of the nine tails fox.

 **First shinobi war and Hashirama's death**  
-The first shinobi war was most likely over the tailed beast, land and Iwa's revenge against Madara. Just saying. Hashirama most likely died in battle, probably a rather epic ass battle and lots of opposing shinobi died in that battle too. This was probably during the time that Kakuzu attacked Hashirama. Hashirama must have died near the beginning of the war, since Tobirama died during the mid or end of the first shinobi war. It seems that this happened at least 40 years before the beginning of Naruto, taking into account, Hiruzen, Hashirama, and the Sannin's ages.

 **Kakazu defects from the village hidden in the waterfall**  
-After the battle against the 'God of Shinobi' Kakuzu was shunned and imprisoned for losing in battle. If you read the wiki, you know that Kakuzu broke free, killed the village elders, and took the earth grudge jutsu.

 **Second shinobi war**  
\- A lot happened in this war. The Ame orphans were born. Just this alone means that the period of peace between the second and the third shinkbi war is very short. Dan died in this war along with Nawaki, Tsunade's little brother. Also at the beginning or middle, Nagato was orphaned and gained the Rinnegan, that isn't his. You know his eyes are not Madara's but Izuna's.  
Theory- I believe around this time when the land of ogres fell, most likely the Mist ninja are the ones who killed them, and Kushina left shortly before the village was destroyed.

 **Third shinobi war**  
This war spanned over a long period of time. It is also well talked about in the manga so I can break it!

 _The birth of the Akatsuki_  
\- The Akatsuki organization is born and ready to fight Hanzo.

 _Battle of Tanabi bridge._  
-Obito 'died' and Kakashi removed the stick shoved up his ass, gained a personality, and got the Sharingan. Also more bullshit that caused most of Shippuden and the death of many, many, many people.

 _Hanzo's battle_  
-Yahiko died around the same time Obito 'died,' the reason being Konan is 35 years old when she died. That equates to being three years older than Obito and Kakashi. Going on the basis that the Ame orphans are all the same age, they were 15. Obito 'died' at the age of twelve.

 _Rin's abduction_  
\- Rin becomes the holder of the three tails about two years after Obito's death. She then later dies by Kakashi's hand. Obito finally becomes a pawn in the long ass line of manipulation. I will put the line at the bottom for those who don't know.

 _Madara's death_  
-Yep he's dead, and Obito becomes Madara and begins to manipulate the Akatsuki.

 _Minato becomes the fourth Hokage_  
-Also Kakashi is an Anbu

 _Sasuke is born_  
\- This definitely happened after Madara's death and no matter what you say this is true. Due to the fact that both are reincarnations of the Sage of Six Paths' eldest son (Indra).

 _Naruto's birth_  
\- Basically Minato and Kushina die fighting the nine tails, all because of Madara and flipping Zetsu. Naruto becomes the third holder of the nine tails. Hiruzen is hokage again.

 _Peace treaty_  
\- Hinata is kidnapped, it fails, and Neji loses his father due to Hinata's father killing her kidnapper, who was a Kumo ninja. To keep peace, Hiashi (Hinata's father) was to be killed and sent to Kumo. His twin brother, Hizashi (Neji's father), chose to be sent instead. Third shinobi war ends and the period of peace begins again.

 **The Fall of the Uchiha Clan**

 _Reasons_

-The clan is angered by the fact that everyone blames them for the attack of the nine tails.

 _Shisui's death_  
-Shisui, Itachi, and the council plan to find a way to stop the Uchiha's plan to overthrow the Leaf. Shisui plans to use his ultimate genjutsu, but Danzo disagrees. Danzo steals Shisui's eye and the said Uchiha flees. He then gives Itachi his remaining eye. He kills himself in front of Itachi in hopes of awakening the Mangekyo Sharingan.

 _Uchiha clan massacre_  
\- Itachi, along with Obito, kill the Uchiha clan, leaving only three Uchiha members alive: Obito, Itachi, and Sasuke. Also Sasuke becomes an asshole. During the massacre Sasuke awakens his Sharingan upon seeing his brother crying. He forgets it and awakens in the hospital.

* * *

Okay guys the rest is actually the story of Naruto, and my attention span is gone anyways. If I missed something, don't hate me.

Line of manipulation yep  
Kaguya manipulates Zetsu, Zetsu then manipulates many people, mostly Madara and Obito, Madara to Obito, Obito to the Akatsuki. Akatsuki manipulates its members and Sasori manipulates tons of spies! There you go!

you go!


End file.
